


And A Little Bit Of Courage

by alexstan11



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, I can't stop writing Perc'ahlia smut oops, Life-Affirming Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexstan11/pseuds/alexstan11
Summary: So there was that scene before the break in episode 78 this week and it has been consuming my life. I couldn't resist writing what happened when Percy slammed the door shut.Vex opens her bedroom door to let Percy in, completely naked, and derails his well thought out plans for the evening in the best way possible.





	

“We’re going to start with the Courage and not talk about dragons!”

Percy’s heart thumps loudly in his throat as he rushes to shut the door and regain his composure. The coldness from the bottle of Courage is freezing his hand, but he can't feel it. His fingers are trembling with excitement? Anxiety? Nerves? He can't quite figure it out. All he knows for sure is that Vex’ahlia completely and utterly squashed his plans.

He had all of the liquors picked out specifically for the two of them to enjoy throughout the evening. Envisioning them leisurely sipping them while curled up by the fire, talking about anything and everything. Hopefully having their _later_ talk while a bit tipsy from the alcohol. The woman is maddeningly beautiful and maddeningly clever; she somehow found a way to muck up his plans in ways he never would have accounted for. He exhales shakily, succumbs to her and puts aside his plan that he meticulously wrote and rewrote for hours earlier.

He sheds the bag off of his shoulder, placing it on the floor next to the bed with a loud _clink_ of the glass bottles banging against one another. Percy spins on his heels, immediately making eye contact with her. He pops open the bottle he’s holding, offering her the first swig.

Her giggle at his gesture lights up her entire face, the delightful sound echoing in the bedchamber. “I think you should start it.”

Shrugging, he gulps down a large sip, not caring how much it burns down his throat. He hastily places the bottle on a nightable near him and rushes forward to kiss her. His hands cup her face, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. They've had their share of kisses and he didn't think any of them could compare to the one they shared in the woods, but he was very wrong. Her lips are hot with passion, searing his mouth, alighting a fire in him that he has kept doused for far too long. She sighs into him, fisting his jacket in her hands, already pulling the buttons open. Guiding him, she pushes him back until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he falls onto it. She stares down at him, a devilish grin etched into her mouth and a wild twinkle in her eyes. Giddily he smiles, processing that the two of them are finally _completely_ alone to do as they please.

“Don't just lie there,” she admonishes with her hands on her hips. “Out of the two of us here, you have far too many pieces of clothing on for my liking.”

Pulling his arms out of his jacket, he responds, “Not all of us had the luxury of being in private before I came here to talk.” He pauses his words for a moment, continuing to unclothe himself, his voice cracks slightly. “And to answer your question, we do that after.”

She laughs and pulls his boots off, tossing them on the floor by her own. “That's what I thought.”

It doesn't take long for him to match her in nakedness, tossing his ascot, suspenders, shirt, and trousers away from the bed. Surprisingly, he does not feel as shy as he predicted. Maybe the liquor’s already getting to his head. Maybe it's the years they have been together when they have seen both the worst and the best of each other and their fare share of glances at another’s naked forms. When he was first brought into Vox Machina, his traditional views about modesty were uprooted completely when he quickly learned that the group doesn't necessarily shy away when it comes to nudity. Tonight, this is the first time he can look at her bare skin with a new perspective, however. He studies every line and curvature, never wanting to forget exactly how stunning her body looks illuminated by candle and fire light. Now, he just isn't admiring her beauty, but he's drinking in every scar he wants to kiss and every part of her he wants to ravish and claim as his own.

She glances him up and down before motioning for him to slide up the bed to lie onto the pillows, crawling up to him once he's comfortable. Moving to straddle his hips, she grinds onto him, eliciting a gasp from his mouth as he crashes his lips onto hers. She's dripping onto him, driving him absolutely mad with desire. His hands grip her waist, feeling her every move and she begins to descend down his body, placing kisses along his jaw and neck before sliding down. Vex's nails lightly drag along his toned biceps, making him shake and tense under her touch. She touches and licks and nips every scar that litters his skin, giving him a new liking to them. Her hand scratches his chest, making her way down to his apparent arousal. He looks at her and begins to speak, but is immediately cut off when she smirks and grabs him.

“May I?” She asks, eyes ablaze.

“Absolutely, Vex, if you-u-u… uh...” he stutters out, swallowing harshly. His words failing him as they turn into a low groan. Her tongue licks up his entire length and he twitches in her hand.

He can almost hear her shush him a moment before she takes him completely in her mouth. Her hand works on him as she bobs her head. She twists her strokes and sucks in ways that make him lose complete control. He feels his dignified facade get blasted to smithereens and unravel in the very palm of her hand. Percy growls, roughly tugging on her braid to hold her as he thrusts into her mouth. Her tongue drags along him exquisitely, bringing him to teeter on the edge of climax, and she pulls her wet lips off of him with a _pop_. Leaving him unsatisfied and begging for more.  
Percy pants and pulls her up to his mouth by her hair, tasting himself on her lips. Hungrily, his tongue slips behind her lips, distracting her for a moment to switch their position, putting him on top. He pins her wrists down with one hand, securing his control. His hips grind against hers, using the friction to make her push her body flush against his. His lips drag along her skin, relishing how she shudders under his touch when he sucks on her pulse point and nips her neck. Percy reaches her breasts, his hand and mouth palming, sucking, and tweaking them. Her wrists strain against his hold, but he refuses to let her win. When he runs a finger down from her sternum down, down, down to the apex of her thighs, leaving small fires of white hot desire to dance across her skin. She pushes her hips to him, silently urging him to not pull his hand away. He teases, loving to watch how she writhes and gets wetter in his hand, knowing he has her where he wants her. The gunslinger's nimble fingers slip into her, curling and pumping in and out. He releases her wrists to feel her hands twine into his hair and pull. He hears her heart hammer in his ears as his mouth sucks on a nipple, causing her to inhale sharply.

“Vex,” his voice sounds thick and rough with lust. “Would you be a dear and grab the bottle of Courage?”

She raises her eyebrows, confused, but quickly leans over to a bedside to grab the liquor, wanting to get back to the task at hand. Percy takes it from her, gulps down a large sip, places it back in her hand, and moves his face between her thighs. The alcohol gives him just the boost he needs to proceed. His tongue glides along her thighs only to feel her hand clamp in his hair, shoving his face closer to her core.

“Percy, please…” she practically orders him to keep going. She looks down at him, her dark eyes begging him not to stop. 

Her words and the liquor warm his chest and he delves in, mouth ravaging her. He slips his tongue in and around her, lapping her up and she moans in reply. He hears her drink the remainder of the alcohol in the bottle and toss the empty glass onto the bed. Her legs wrap around his head, resting on his shoulders. The only sounds in the room come from the dull crackling of the fire, Vex’s moans of pleasure, and the downright sinful noises of his mouth on her hot core. He glances up to see her jaw slack with pleasure and her body contort in response to the ministrations of his mouth. He sucks, rolling her bundle of nerves under his calloused thumb. Her heels dig into his back, her fists tug on his hair, and he picks up his speed, loving how her hips buck up to him as she tightens around him. She repeats: _Percival_ again and again, rolling it off of her tongue like an incantation as her orgasm racks through her body.

Percy moves his mouth away, his nose, chin, and lips glinting with her arousal. Her grip slackens on his hair, loosely tugging him up to her face. She runs her fingers over his lips, lazily smiling at the evidence of their last act on his face. Vex kisses him sloppily, pushing to flip him over on his back and sits on his stomach. His muscles tighten under her, significantly aroused by how wet she is, knowing it was all his doing. She's breathless above him.

“Do you want to… ?” She asks, hand going to lightly stroke him.

Percy nods unable to hide his smile, his hand tracing the smooth curves of her sides. “I've wanted to for a very long time, my love.”

Grinning in reply, she positions her hips above his, bracing her hands on his chest and shoulder for support as she slowly falls onto him, taking his entire length. He groans, rocking slightly inside her until she begins to set their pace. Slow at first, she rises and falls on him languidly, letting him stretch her deliciously. He meets her hips when they fall with an upward thrust, pushing their slow rhythm to increase. She slams on top of him, making him tightly squeeze her waist. Guttural groans are dragged from his mouth encouraging her to keep moving roughly. Percy sits up, holding her steady in his lap as he starts to piston into her. He licks down her chest until he catches a nipple, sucking as his fingers dig into her ass and hips, pressing hard enough to bruise. She claws at his shoulders, leaving red lines in the wake of her nails, struggling to keep steady at his erratic thrusts. She throws her head back and bites her lip. In between breathy moans, she warns him how close she is to which he replies against the shell of her ear: “ _Come for me, Vex’ahlia._ ”

And she does, body spasming and splintering around him, calling his name loud enough to echo in the room. His orgasm soon follows, pushed over the edge by her muscles constricting him, stars erupting in his vision and he cries out her name. She falls off of him, chest down on the bed, grinning wildly up at him. He cleans himself up with the white sheets, not caring if it makes a mess. A light flush spreads across his cheeks and chest in response to his climax, smiling at the final release of built up sexual tension. He absentmindedly plays with her braid, pulling the hair out as his fingers dance along her bare back. Vex sits up next to him with her back against the headboard and pillows, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers.

“So,” she starts, her flirty tone returning to her voice. “What was it you wanted to talk about, dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have a Critical Role sideblog at spiceshorthalt.tumblr.com if you want some more nerdy ass voice actors in your life.


End file.
